kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkestofHearts
Lucky Number hello, how do you get those colorful boxes with pictures?? } |text= } }} :3. Add your chosen image, some and the fonttype. (color=above, color2=below, textcolor=above, textcolor2=below, line=middle line color, border=the border color, fonttype=type of font, name=your user name (DarkestofHearts), sig=your top line (the text on top), time=your secondary line (the small one below the sig), text=leave it at }, and the last bit of coding=just leave it be!) :(Troisnyxetienne has put together a page with a lot of preview bubbles, you can choose whichever you want, or create your own. :4. Put all the coding in the right place and click on the "Save page" button. Now the template has been created! :Now, to make the template appear on a talk page, type: now you know that. well, Enjoy :P}} Welcome Your Question Your New Templates hi i think there is something wrong with ur talkbox You're Welcome Heya. hello Temporary question (Delete If you want) I'm new for the wikia thing so I don't know whether I'm allowed to talk on this thing or other stuff (?_?) The Search Ghost dosen't have it's pallete swap for Final Mix put down. The cutscenes for Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix are uncut and uncenserd except for Barbossa's enlish dialog. hey Saw your vids, and I have one that is just awesome HEY! OMG I know, the lunch ladies can't cook, most of the teachers suck, and WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING TO ME?!? Totally off topic. I've only had a few good teachers...--I<3'slarxel 23:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) LOL that name is funny!--I<3'slarxel 15:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) check my talk page on what ifs part 2 Pictures P MSG Hey!!! Hi headings contense Time Parameter Hey check my talkpage WASSUP? IRC?Number XXI 00:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Flattery Thanks, my dear friend. Don't know if I'd go that far, but thanks. ^_^ You are one of the friends I cheirsh most. If anyone is nice and super-welcoming, it's you. No, I'm not an Admin, and probably never will be, but I appreciate your support. Once admin voting comes along, I'll trust you to put a good word in, or as a mod. I'm just a plain user like you (no pressure!) -_^[[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII Hey hey (wink) Hey DoH ;) can i intrest a young lady like yourself in some chatting?Number XXI 03:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) well so much for flirting...... lol KK TTYL!Number XXI 03:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well I can't flirt with the girls at my school, and your my age and online so, yahNumber XXI 14:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) cheshire cat personality hey!Number XXI 22:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) IRC please? ok, just please dont use your sad talkbox.........it makes me want to lift her chin up and make her smile....Number XXI 22:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hey hey HEY! Hey Ricki Hey Salut Ricki ! hey Hello We've got this crazy idea... My game blog... Talk Bubbles Complete Hi! IRC! Hey better COM yet? ^title if you do come on the IRC! '—Ghostboy ' 22:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : do you do you *will not stop saying until he gets an answer '—Ghostboy ' 14:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Whats up! Long time, no chat Wassup?-- 14:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween to you too. *hums This is Halloween*-- 14:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HALLOWEENZ KUPO Sad/Happy! Organization XIII Thanks Hi, i just what to thank you for the welcome,i hope we can be friends.--Xabryn 01:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) How exctly can i join this this?